wastelandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasteland: Waves Collide (Chapter 1)
Hammer was unusually chipper one day. The timid boy had seemingly grown more confident over the last few days. All he had to do to raise his confidence was to just tell himself, "Hey, nobody hates me yet." The bell rang, and he promptly rushed to his class with a book in his left hand. The teacher's expression was stern but at the same time calm. "Attendance," the man boomed. "Yee?" "Here." "Ratih?" "Here." "Sparkles Pink?" "here!" "Pinkie Pie?" "HERE" "Clumsy?" "Shut up." "Cute Hair?" The girl did not respond. "Cute Hair, are you here? Cute Hair?" he repeated. He gazed around the class and finally spotted her. With a roll of his eyes, he finally called out the purple-haired student's name. "Hammer?" "Here, sir!" Hammer blurted. He started to stare at the desk, his head in the clouds. To be honest, he was only thinking about how stupid his classmates' names were. He let out a small chuckle. "HAMMER!" the teacher yelled. "I'm marking the roll. Do NOT laugh." Hammer squirmed a bit. "Oh? Sorry, Mr Lockridge!" he quickly replied. A few of the classmates turned around to look at him. Whispers echoed throughout the room about how he'd been acting very energetic lately. Most of the time, Hammer was the class wallflower. Social situations often led to stuttering and nervous shaking for the boy. Naturally, everyone was quite surprised. "Today we are going to be dissecting a shark," Mr Lockridge announced. "Students, head to the large box over there and grab your gloves, tweezers and napkins. We don't want a mess on our expensive desks." Hammer was clearly shaken. A shark? Out of all the things they could've chosen, it had to be a sharp-toothed, slippery, scary shark? Begrudgingly, he grabbed his equipment and gulped at the sight of the dead creature. He slowly pushed the needle into its abdomen, squinting as the shark's tail started to lift itself up. As soon as he let go, its tail smacked back down on the tray. All the blood was dried up. The shark had been dead for ages. After uncomfortable picking at its flesh, he discovered something. There were small purple scales on its tail. Distracted by its beauty, the rest of the class time was spent observing the shark's bedazzling scales. Hammer appeared to be interested by the shark, but in reality, he was only interested in its scales. Suddenly, the bell rang, and all the students began to pack up - including Hammer. He decided to skip Music so that he could travel to the school swimming pool. The pool was known for hosting living creatures other than students. He took off his shirt and stepped into the water. Boy, was it warm. Perfect for the fish! He scooped the water, propelling himself through the pool and gazing at the fish and coral. He had never seen something as beautiful. And that's saying something, since the school is full of girls with sparkly dresses, shiny high heels and twinkling wings. Even the evil ones were attractive. It was only a matter of time until the bell rang. He exited the water and rushed to his locker. His shirt was sitting at the edge of the pool. Little fish were biting the spare cotton off of it. In a rush, he opened his locker door. Big mistake. An avalanche of books pushed him to the ground. When he looked up, he could only see a quartz blur. Two shiny purple dots shined through the blur. They later appeared to be eyes. Is that a person? "U-u-u-u-um... a-a-are you... are... are y-you o...k-kay...?" Category:Stories